


Family Secrets

by Stiles_The_Human71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universes, BAMF!Stiles, Creature!Stiles, F/M, Hale conspiracy, Hale fire, Hunters, I'll put more tags in later, M/M, Magic, Spark!Stiles, Stiles is a Badass, Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, magical!Stiles, meta-humans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_The_Human71/pseuds/Stiles_The_Human71
Summary: When Stiles is taken hostage in the middle of a bank robbery, he soon finds himself trapped in an alternate universe where the world knows about the existence of the supernatural, spiritual beings, and even meta-humans.But as Stiles searches for a way back home, he soon realizes that his own world is in danger - of being swallowed by a black hole.But apparently his mysterious new neighbor knew that already.And his not-so-dead mom.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Lydia Martin/Derek Hale, Mason Hewitt/Corey Bryant, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Sheriff Stilinski/Melissa McCall, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Plot Twist...After Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too long trying to come up with a summary for this story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Stiles and the pack search for the Nameton that may have grown bigger, Stiles stops at the bank only to be taken hostage in a bank robbery - along with his mysterious new neighbor who knows more than she's letting on.

“I’ll be quick!” Stiles nearly yelled as he backed his Jeep into the parking spot so they were facing the bank. He wasn’t sure why, but sometimes he treated his best friend like he was a puppy that needed to see it’s human at all times. Not like he would admit that to Scotty, or anything. “The drive-thru ATM is broken! Don’t blame me!”

Scott rolled his neck and groaned in response, “Why do you need to go to the bank, anyway?”

“Uh, money for snacks?” Stiles looked at his best friend as if he was insane, “We’re going to be walking in the woods for who knows how long looking for a giant magical tree stump because _rumor_ has it that it grew ten times bigger,” Stiles huffed as he finished, “So, yeah, Scott - snacks.” Plus, he lost count of how many monthly subscriptions he was paying for and at the moment only had a temporary card that is for ATM use only.

Not like he was going to mention that, either, though.

Scott just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone like he was some angsty, teenage girl.

Stiles huffed in frustration.

“Five minutes,” He said, holding up his hand as he threw open the door and practically fell out. He watched as Scott frowned in response, clearly not in the mood for any stops before their long hike, but ignored him as he slammed the door closed and quickly headed inside the bank.

He sighed as he walked in, his eyes immediately landing on the long line to the ATM.

“Great.” He mumbled, taking only a few steps forward as he waited impatiently in line. He anxiously tapped his foot against the floor and pulled out his phone to quickly text Scott.

_To: Scott_

_Might be a little longer than 5 minutes._

Tap, tap, tap…

_To: Scott_

_I’ll buy you snacks!_

He groaned. Why was he trying to please him like he was his son? Has he lost his goddamn mind?

Maybe.

“Stiles?” He jumped, slightly embarrassed by how nervous he clearly was. Ever since hearing the news about the Nameton - and how that was dragging supernaturals towards Beacon Hills and therefore hunters - he can’t help but be a little skiddish.

Hell, he couldn’t help but be a little nervous as he looked at the strange yet slightly familiar face staring back at him.

“Uh, yeah?” He gulped, looking the girl up and down and observing every detail. Her dark brown wavy hair, her pale creamy skin, her dark ocean blue eyes. She looked stunningly beautiful, and yet he had a weird feeling in his gut the moment he laid eyes on her.

“I-Uh, I’m not sure if you recognize me…” She trailed off awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck and giving an awkward smile. She looked kind of adorable doing that, to be honest. “But, uh, I moved in next door about two weeks ago? I met your father once but you were kind of...running out the door when I stopped by to say hello.”

Stiles squinted his eyes as he tried to remember, then the memory of him running out the door past a stranger hit him. There was another dead body that night - and possibly hunters right on Scott and Derek’s tail - so if he was being honest, meeting his new neighbor wasn’t a big priority of his.

He felt a little embarrassed. He winced, running a hand through his hair and swallowing a lump that formed in his throat, “Sorry, I kind of had a...thing...that day.” He gulped again, licking his lips slowly, “Uh, your name is…”

“Kaia.” She smiled, and it seemed contagious as he smiled in return. “Kaia Blackwood.”

“Right! Right.” He gulped again, “Uh, Stiles Stilinski.” He said, holding a hand out for her to awkwardly shake.

“Yeah, I know.” She chuckled, “We’re kind of in Economics together.” She paused, “And English, and history, and I’m also the new athletic trainer for the lacrosse team but it seems like you and your friends Scott and Liam haven’t really been there?” She paused, “Not like I’m...watching or anything.” Her face suddenly turned red.

He chuckled, a little embarrassed that she noticed until his laughter stopped and he was suddenly suspicious.

 _Chris is just getting in your head, Stiles,_ he thought to himself, _not every stranger that notices you is a hunter looking to get close to you to get close to your supernatural friends._

Right?

He awkwardly cleared his throat, glancing back at the line and taking a step forward as he continued, “Um, yeah, had a…”

“Thing.” Kaia finished for him, “Right.” Her smile was still so big - so innocent. So contagious. He really hoped she wasn’t some kind of hunter. “You mentioned that.” She trailed off a little, “You’re a mysterious one, aren’t you, Stilinski?” She teased, brushing her hand against his arm for a brief moment.

He immediately felt a chill go down his spine, and yet despite how it sounded it wasn’t a bad feeling. It was a rush - a feeling of adrenaline and pleasure all at once - and he suddenly craved more of it. _Please keep touching me,_ a prurient thought crossed his mind. 

_Snap out of it, Stiles!_ He thought, visibly shaking his head as if _that_ would help clear his mind of dirty thoughts he was having of a _complete freaking stranger._

A gorgeous, model-like stranger, might he add - but a stranger, nevertheless.

His mind finally seemed to clear away the fog of smutty ideas, as there was a brief moment where she leaned forward On instinct, his hand shot up and he gently grabbed her elbow to prevent her from stumbling, causing her to suddenly suck in a deep breath, stare into space for a mere second, then quickly breathe out and shake her head as if to shake away whatever it was that she was feeling. He couldn't help but compare whatever just happened to one of his favorite TV show characters having a psychic vision.

_I'm sure that's not it._

“You OK?”

“Uh...yeah…” She trailed off, looking behind her and staring at the door for a moment. Stiles’ eyes trailed behind her, trying to see what it was that caught her attention, but there didn’t seem to be anything interesting. Maybe the idea of her being psychic wasn't so far-fetched.

“You sure?” He asked again, unconvinced that nothing was wrong. His eyes once again looked behind her, seeing nothing but two strangers start to walk inside.

“I’m fine.” She said quickly, looking back at him and scratching the back of her head again awkwardly, “This is going to sound weird, but-”

“Everybody get down!”

The noise was sudden and unexpected, the scream so loud that the man’s voice echoed off the walls. It was followed by two extremely loud shots of gunfire, the noise piercing through everyone’s ears and immediately making everyone duck and cover their heads. It wasn’t until he screamed out his demands again did everyone start to follow his commands, suddenly realizing what was happening.

This was a bank robbery.

 _Why is this my life?_ Stiles wondered. He stood still, his legs refusing to move and his eyes widening in horror. He could feel Kaia’s hand on his shoulder followed by a hushed, “get down” as she forced him to the floor.

“Heads down and eyes to the floor. If you look up, I will shoot you!” The ski-masked man yelled as he stepped over bodies and headed towards the terrified bank teller. She wasn’t on the ground, and instead her hands were held up in defense as if she was deathly afraid to make a move.

“You!” The gunman yelled, “Where’s the manager?”

“He’s an amateur.”

“What?” Stiles whispered harshly as he looked over at Kaia, watching as she was eyeing their captor very carefully. “Are you really judging his robbery skills right now?”

There was a soft roll of her eyes followed by her repeating herself, “He’s an amateur,” She said it like it was obvious, “It means he’s unpredictable.” A pause. She looked at Stiles with a serious look in her dark blue eyes. “Dangerous.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“How do you know?” He whispered back, a little intrigued than astonished by her...odd reactions to being held hostage in a bank robbery.

Just a few seconds ago, she was a ball of nerves as if she's never talked to a guy before. But now - now that they were in the middle of a _freaking bank robbery,_ she was calm. _Incredibly_ calm.

_Suspiciously calm._

“Well, for starters, she’s shaking. And sweating. Like a lot,” She paused, “Plus, this bank is what? Barely a mile from the police station? It’s during one of the busiest time for a bank? He hasn’t even taken our cell phones yet, let alone the security guard’s weapon who, lucky for him, is clearly new.”

 _Not lucky for us,_ Stiles thought.

“So...what does that mean for us?” Stiles whispered, realizing that asking how she knew he was an amateur was probably not important. Not at the moment, at least. “And why does it look like you have a plan?” He was suddenly more nervous than the moment the gun had went off.

“I might have a plan, but you better hope that your werewolf buddy doesn’t try to save the day and ruin things.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, “What?” He said, a little too loudly.

 _Holy fucking shit,_ his mind started to race, _She's a hunter. She has to be, right? But why reveal herself now? Maybe she was a supernatural? What side was she on? Did she want to hurt Scott and the others? Was she attempting to get close to him to get close to them? Was that why the house next door that's been empty for nearly a year has suddenly been occupied, out of the blue, by her?_

“I said shut up!” The robber yelled, pointing his gun towards him and making everyone flinch and scream again. His heart dropped as he watched him face what he assumed to be the bank manager. The worker's hands were in the air, armpit stains and all, dressed nicely in a suit and tie and looking like he was probably the one that had all the keys to the important places in this building. He was nervously talking to the robber, trying to come up with some kind of deal. Money for them to keep their lives, probably.

“How do you know?” Stiles tried again, this time keeping his voice low.

“Long story.” She said, and he watched as she slowly started to climb to her feet. His heart raced in his chest as he wondered what she was about to do.

“Wait-” _Tell me the plan, first!_

“Hey!”

The robber spun around, his eyes wide in a panic and his gun pointing directly at Kaia. “I said get down!”

“Look, I’m not going to do anything.” She said slowly, her hands raised in the air in defense. Stiles couldn’t help but notice how calm she appeared to be - like she’s done this a thousand times, before. “I can help. I know what you want-” She took a cautious step closer, “A security deposit box, right? Number 1432?”

Stiles didn’t think it was possible for the man’s eyes to get any more wider. 

“H-How the hell-”

Stiles' mind was racing. Was she psychic? Was she somehow apart of this bank robbery? How did she know what the man wanted, right down to the exact security box number? And why was this guy holding them hostage for a _freaking security deposit box?_

What the hell was in that box that was so important? Was this even about money, or something else? Something worse? Something more...sinister?

“I’ll help you.” Kaia spoke slowly, “But only if you let everyone in here go.” _Was this all a plan to make you appear innocent?_ Stiles wondered as he stared at the Kaia's back, _Were you really the good guy here? Or are you involved in some way?_

“Who are you?” _That's a good question,_ Stiles thought, but a name wasn't enough. _Who is Kaia Blackwood?_

“Kaia Blackwood,” She took another step closer, “And I know exactly who you are. You got ten seconds to let everyone in this building go or I will say your name, where you live, and everything I know about you out loud. Got a deal?” _Do psychics really get that much information? If so, what the hell was the secret?_ Stiles thought, surely that information would at least help Lydia out. Getting information out of her Banshee powers were like prying teeth.

“I-”

“Ten, nine…”

“OK, OK, Wait! Wait!” He waved the gun in anger, “I-I need him!” He waved the gun towards the manager, “He has the-”

“Key. I know.” OK, was she some kind of mind reader or something? Some kind of psychic? Banshee? God, his mind was just _racing_ with questions.“But once he gives you the key, he gets to leave. We gotta deal?”

Wild eyes looked at the suspiciously calm girl in front of him, trailing over all of the other hostages in the wood that were either starring at the floor in complete fear or watching in shock. Stiles was sure that everyone had the same questions - who was she? How did she know about him? Was she in on it? If she _is_ innocent, this definitely wasn't going to look good for the police.

“Eight, seven…”

“Fine! Fine!” He screamed, clearly afraid of her spilling all of his secrets, “Everyone else get out! Now! Now!”

There were a few people that had hesitated, deathly terrified to even move, but nevertheless everyone else seemed to jump up and run out, their hands still holding their heads as if it could stop a bullet as they ran for safety.

Everyone except Kaia, the bank manager, and Stiles.

“I said out!”

“I’m not leaving.” Stiles said. He wasn’t sure when he had climbed to his feet, or when the idea to stay had settled in his mind. Hell, he wasn’t even entirely sure when he stopped shaking. “I’m not leaving her alone.” Stiles wasn't sure if the reason for him staying was for her or for himself. He needed answers.

“Stiles,” Kaia looked at him and practically growled in anger, “Go. I can take care of myself.” She had that look. The one that his father gave him - hell, that Melissa even gave him, and sometimes even Scott. The _I can't let anything happen to you or else it will kill me,_ kind of look. Did she care? 

“What? So you can disappear after this mess is over?” He whispered harshly, “No. I have questions.”

“Your curiosity is going to get you killed.” _You're probably right, but that's not stopping me._

“I’m not leaving.” He said, more serious than before. This was probably the most serious he’s been in his entire life, if he was being honest.

“Fine.” The robber growled, equally as angry as Stiles’ suspicious neighbor. Stiles watched as he turned around and faced the worker, “Lead the way.”

The manager gulped and nodded his head up and down before turning around and leading the way towards the back room - where all the security deposit boxes were under lock and key.

Stiles glanced at Kaia, a look of annoyance still on her face, as he then turned to see the large heavy door open to reveal the tiny room inside. They stepped in, and it seemed like all noises from outside had immediately fell silent. Cops would be surrounding this place any minute, and if Stiles was being honest, he wasn’t even sure any of them would hear it.

“W-Which one?”

“1432.” The gunman said, watching as the manager had grabbed the correct key before walking towards box 1432. He slid the key inside with shaky hands, then looked up at the robber as if waiting for him to hand him the second key.

“What are you waiting for? Open it!”

“He can’t.” Stiles said it as if it was obvious, “He needs the second key. You know - the one the owner gets?”

“What?” The robber once again started to get angry, “I don’t have it!” He turned back to the manager, “Don’t you have a master key, or something?!”

“N-No, we-we-”

“It’s OK.” Kaia assured, “Let him go. I’ll get it open for you.”

“How?!”

“Just trust me. Let him go, and I’ll help you out.”

“No!” He stepped forward, shoving the gun in Kaia’s face. Stiles didn’t even know what came over him, but he immediately jumped in front of her. “Is this a game to you? Huh? You planning something? You don’t know nothing!”

“I know your name is Ja-”

“Stop!” He screamed just before she could get his first name out.

“Let him go. Now.” Kaia demanded, stepping next to Stiles and not even caring she was in his direct line of fire. It was almost as if she seemed calmer when a gun was pointed at her head instead of someone else’s. _OK, so maybe she does care..._

There was a long moment of silence before a frustrated huff escaped the gunman’s lips and he waved the gun towards the exit, “Get out.”

The manager flinched before quickly running out of the room.

“Now you-”

“Don’t worry.” Kaia actually rolled her eyes as if annoyed by the man’s anger. How could she be so casual about this whole thing? He couldn't help but feel a little regret for following them inside.

Still, he watched intently as she pulled out something from her back pocket then proceeded to pick the lock. _Always prepared, huh? Or part of this entire plan?_

“Turn the key,” She instructed. The robber had hesitated before doing as he was told, and once he turned the key she managed to pick the lock only three seconds later.

“There.” She stepped back, watching as the robber practically jumped up and grabbed the box that was inside. He turned around, laying the box on the table and quickly opening it.

He suddenly sighed with relief as he pulled out...a watch.

“A watch?” This time it was Stiles’ turn to get angry, “You did all of this for a damn watch?”

“It’s not just any watch.” The robber was surprisingly calm as he held the watch in his hand, “This watch has been passed down for generations. It’s a good luck charm.”

His eyes squinted, a look of complete and utter annoyance clearly displayed on his face. “Well, I think you are going to need a lot more than just luck to get out of this damn mess.” He spat, feeling Kaia gently place a hand on his chest and push him back slightly. She moved until she was directly in front of him like a shield.

“You don’t understand-”

“He’s right.” Kaia said. Stiles may not know this girl well, but for some reason he really didn’t expect her to ever utter the words ‘he’s right’ out loud. “Luck won’t help you get out of this place.”

“You-”

“I’m not talking about this bank,” She clarified, “I know who you are.” She paused, “I know you were on flight 626. I know you are willing to do anything to go back home, but...that’s just not possible.”

“How do you know?” He questioned, and Stiles really expected him to have another burst of anger - but he didn’t.

Hell, this entire conversation was a surprise. He had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

“Because I was on that flight, too.” Stiles’ heart dropped. What the hell happened on flight 626? “What happened to us sucked, okay? Even more for you, I know. But you can’t go back home. Home...doesn’t exist anymore.” _What does that even mean?_

“What?” His face twisted in a look of confusion and agony, “No, you - how- I-”

“I’m sorry-”

“No!” He raised the gun, and immediately they both stepped back, “No! You’re lying! You-You’re one of them! Just trying to trick me! I won’t fall for it!”

“Jacob, listen to me-”

“Don’t say my name!” He screamed, his voice echoing off of the walls, “Shut up! Shut up! You don’t know anything! You know nothing! You’re lying! You’re a liar!” He raised the watch in his other hand, “This is the key! It can get us out! Get me back home! You just want it for yourself!” He continued to rant, screaming at the top of his lungs as he unconsciously tapped the surface of the watch.

Immediately, the thing turned on as if it was touch-activation, but instead of displaying a time it displayed tiny words that Stiles couldn’t seem to read. He wasn't sure what it was, but judging by the sudden stiffness in Kaia's body and the strange feeling of impending doom, he had a feeling that was _not good._

“Whoa, wait don’t press that-” Kaia yelled, taking a step back and attempting to push Stiles back with her.

Everything else seemed to happen so fast. One minute they’re backs were against a wall of security deposit boxes, more afraid of a watch than the gun pointed at their heads, and the next thing Stiles knows, he’s jumping forward in an attempt to get the gun and the suspicious watch out of the robber’s hand and falls in a haphazard pile of limbs.

His plan only goes from bad to worse from there as the gun goes off, echoing off the walls before everything falls deathly silent. Stiles caught a glimpse of Kaia on her hands and knees, one hand holding her bloody stomach as blood from her ears drip to the floor before he spots the watch that the robber is now desperately trying to reach.

It only lasted a second. A second where he finally managed to grab the watch and smiles in some half-hearted victory before he sees the watch display the words ‘jump activated’. He isn’t entirely sure what that means, but the feeling in his gut screams for him to run. His smile quickly turns into a look of defeat, and just then he’s shielding his eyes against the blinding white light.

It was only a second where things had went from blinding white light to pitch black.

Only a second where things had gone bad to worse.

Only a second that changed his life.


	2. I Can't Hear A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scott realizes the danger his best friend is in, he soon comes across a wounded girl who may be the only one who can find Stiles.

_From: Lydia_

_I talked to Deaton. He told me what we should be looking for when we find the Nameton. Hopefully we can find out why it grew, if it did, and how to stop it from growing more. What's taking so long?_

Scott sighed, his thumbs hovering over his phone's keyboard as he glanced up at the bank and back down at Lydia's text.

He was really starting to hate this damn magical tree stump.

_To: Lydia_

_Stiles wanted to stop by the bank so he can pick up some snacks._

Not like it was a bad idea, Scott realized. After all, they didn't know how long it would take to find the Nameton. From his experience, they have always stumbled upon it by chance - as if the Nameton _wanted_ to be found, instead of the other way around.

He sighed, waiting impatiently before switching from Lydia's messages to his internet browser where he was searching for colleges nearby and veterinarian degrees. He stared at the screen for a long moment, wondering what he really wanted. What was life going to be like for him in five years? In ten? 

Was he going to be like Deaton? A supernatural simply helping others? Dealing with the chaos of the supernatural world for the rest of his life? Was that so bad? He wasn't sure how much he wanted it. A part of him felt like the supernatural was a _huge_ part of his life that he never wanted to let go, and yet the other part was screaming for him to get a normal life - go to a normal school in a normal town and be... _normal._

His phone dinged, and he quickly switched the screen back to Lydia's messages.

_From: Lydia_

_Did he get a replacement card AGAIN?_

Scott chuckled. It was typical for Stiles to lose his cards and have to get a new one, but exactly how many times has this happened? Stiles and Lydia had started growing close ever since the events with the Dread Doctors. Him and Stiles had talked about it often, even, and strangely - despite Stiles' breakup with Malia - it wasn't a relationship that came from romantic feelings that he had since the third grade. It was friendship - and the idea of Stiles not pinning over Lydia Martin anymore seemed almost foreign to Scott.

He sighed, quickly messaging back.

_To: Lydia_

_He apparently lost track of all his subscription plans. Decided it was easier to get a new card instead of canceling them all. This card only can be used for the ATM._

His thumbs hovered for a moment before quickly switching his screens once again. He was now starring at a picture of a happy veterinarian holding an adorable white poodle. 

Maybe Scott _could_ see himself as a veterinarian. He did enjoy his studies in veterinary science so far, but if he was being honest he was also enjoying the supernatural creatures he has been learning about, too. Well, attempting to - given that many bestiaries he has found, been given, or bought was often in languages such as Latin, French, German, or even Spanish. 

Was he destined to protect Beacon Hills for the rest of his werewolf life? Did he want that?

Scott sighed. If he was being honest, he had no idea what exactly he wanted - in his career _or_ in his supernatural life.

His phone dinged again, and he switched the screens.

_From: Lydia_

_Typical._

Another ding.

_From: Lydia_

_He better get me some snacks, too._

Scott chucked, shaking his head as he glanced back up in hopes that Stiles was already on his way. He saw figures leaving the bank, but he had to do a double-take as he realized they were all running out as fast as humanly possible.

_That's weird._

Everyone seemed to have their heads bowed down, their hands on their head as if protecting themselves as they ran in every direction for cover or to get in their cars. His heart dropped in his chest as he realized that what they were doing was _definitely_ not a good sign, and his gut twisted as he realized a second longer that Stiles was not one of those people.

 _No, no, no, no..._ His mind was suddenly racing as he jumped out of the Jeep and started running towards the building. He could now hear the whimpers, screams, and cries from the strangers, and even worse he could smell the stench of fear, panic, and desperation as they came rushing towards him.

"Woah, woah!" He yelled, running right in front of someone who didn't even appear to notice she almost ran right into him, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"He-He had a gun!" His heart dropped even further in his chest. He could feel it beating wildly in his rib cage, and it hurt just to be aware of how fast his heart was pounding. "He told us to run!"

_Then where the hell was Stiles?_

"Is anyone else still in the building?" Scott asked, but he had a sinking feeling that he knew the answer. _Stiles,_ he thought, _Stiles is still in there. Why?_

_He's only human._

"I-I-there's three others." She stuttered, and he could see his own reflection in the tears that stained her brown eyes, "A-A girl, she seems to know the-the one who is robbing them. She said she-she'd help if he let us all go."

 _Who else was in there?_ He thought, but that wasn't what he could focus on. Not right now. _Stiles is in there._

_Why?_

"Okay." He said, but it was mostly to calm himself down so he could think straight. He could now hear the sirens in the distance. They were close. "Don't leave. Just...get in your car and stay there until the police comes, alright?"

The teary eyed woman nodded, her head violently shaking up and down before she turned and ran as fast as her high heels would take her. Scott looked back at the bank, his ears filled with the sounds of his own beating heart as he tried to strain his werewolf hearing for any sign of Stiles.

_Nothing._

_Why can't I hear anything?_

_Why aren't my powers working?_

Scott shook his head, as if that would shake away his nerves and get him to focus. His legs felt like jelly, but he managed to finally head back towards the bank in a steady jog - not daring to go any faster in case he ran right into actual gunfire. In case he messes things up and gets Stiles and anyone else killed.

His heart was pounding. Sweat danced on his upper lip. His eyes glowed a fiery red that seemed to actually burn, and suddenly he stopped just outside the bank's doors as he heard one word piercing into his skull like the scream of a banshee.

_Stop!_

He wasn't sure what it was, or why he listened to it. He wasn't sure if he ever felt this feeling before - or if this feeling has ever been this _strong_ before - but he had a terrible, dreadful, dire need to stop what he was doing.

Somehow he knew, _just knew,_ that if he kept going he was going to make things worse.

As if a freaking bank robbery with his best friend stuck inside wasn't bad enough.

 _Don't go inside,_ that voice returned. It was clear as day. His own voice, so confident and firm and _demanding_ him not to enter. The fear in his own mind's voice was evident, and it was clear that if he walked inside disaster was going to ensue. _Don't. Go. Inside._

 _I need to._ It felt like he was actually arguing with himself at this point, and he probably looked like a complete moron just standing in front of the clear doors of the bank, starring inside despite the fact that he couldn't see a single person there. Right in the middle of a bank robbery - a bank robbery with _his human best friend inside._

_Stiles, I'm coming._

He took a step forward, but that was all it took. A single step and his skull felt like it was cracking - shattering from the inside of his head as if there was a bomb implanted inside him. The pain was pure agony, even if it only lasted a second, but it was clear that a single word was the only thing that caused it.

_Duck!_

He didn't know how he managed to follow the mysterious voice's commands so easily, but he did as he immediately ducked and covered his head. The same second he did, the glass doors had shattered and glass was spraying outward, pieces now tearing through his clothes and his own, bloodied, flesh.

The pain of the tiny glass shards didn't seem to register, and for a moment neither did the feeling of the Earth shaking beneath his feet as something literally exploded inside the bank.

It felt like forever until he processed what was happening. Minutes, or maybe even mere seconds, until he was looking up at the ashy, smokey, building in front of him with terrified wide brown eyes.

 _"Stiles!"_ He yelled, and this time as he ran inside the building he didn't hear the voice that warned him not to move. Instead, it was now telling him to _run faster_ as he jumped over the giant slab of concrete - something that would have surely injured him terribly if he had stepped inside earlier - and ran as fast as he could to the back of the bank.

He slid to the stop as he heard a grunt, the sounds of rocks moving as if someone was standing up after being buried alive with pieces of ceiling.

"Stiles!" He yelled, running inside what appeared to be a room full of surprisingly - mostly - intact security deposit boxes. There was a gaping hole in one side of the room, a force that must have been so incredibly strong to break through materials that seemed almost unbreakable. The other walls of security deposit boxes didn't even seem to have a dent, and yet somewhere there was one giant beast-sized hole starring back at him - and Stiles no where in sight.

"Scott..." His heart dropped, but he instantly realized that it wasn't Stiles. It couldn't be - because the person who spoke was most definitely female.

He turned, eyes still wide and full of shock until they settled on the girl leaning against the corner. Her pale hand was pressed against her stomach, blood seeping fast between her fingers. Her eyes, a dark ocean blue, looked heavy, like they were threatening to close and never open again. Her lips, a light, girly pink, were dry and smeared with crimson. Her hair was covered in soot and ash, her clothes torn, and a cloud of panic seemed to hover around her.

"How-"

"Stiles." He took a step forward, and that familiar voice had returned again. It was telling him to help her. Her tongue had spoken his name, and maybe it will tell him where he is, too. 

Plus, she was hurt. She needed help. And he needed to help her - but he needs Stiles, too. _Something is wrong,_ he thought, panic flooding his veins, _something is terribly, terribly wrong._

"Do you know where he is?" He asked, and he stood there, unsure exactly what to do. He needed to help her get out of here, but he also wasn't sure if his body could move. He was back to that unfamiliar feeling he already hated - where his body was like jelly, refusing to listen to his mind's commands.

"He's gone." _No, no, no, no,_ his mind was spinning. His heart was racing. This isn't happening. Did she mean... _dead?_ "I might...know where...he is." Her lungs crackled, and for a split second he was at least happy that he had his werewolf hearing back. "But I need help," She coughed. Blood had trickled from her lips, and the movement had caused more blood to seep between her fingers. Scott stepped forward, desperate for her to keep talking as he put one hand on her shoulder and the other on top of her hand, pressing hard on her wound to prevent her from passing out from blood loss. She grimaced and moaned in pain as he placed pressure that would hopefully keep her alive.

"OK, I'm here. The ambulance is on it's way-"

" _No,_ " Her voice was firm, despite the weakness that was still evident in her voice. Her eyes, now seeming to pierce into his soul, was starring deep into his brown one's as she continued, gathering the reamining strength that she had left. "Get me out of here...no cops...no hospitals," A pause. A gulp. She licked her dry lips, and took in a shaky, crackled breath. "...I'm the only one...that can help find...Stiles." 

It was as she said his name - a single word she had said so softly, with such weakness and yet so much emotion - that she finally lost all her strength to stand, let alone stay awake. She didn't even give him a warning as her eyes fluttered close and her knees gave out, and he caught her with a surprising amount of grace while desperately trying to keep her blood _inside_ her body.

The sirens had stopped, and he realized it may have stopped a while ago - which meant he didn't have much time.

His heart was racing as he heard footsteps coming closer. He could smell the scent of leather from the deputies' boots, followed by the scent of gunpowder, gasoline, anxiety, and another familiar scent. As Scott stood up from his kneeling position, attempting to hold the stranger in his arms while simutanously putting pressure on her wound - which wasn't working out as well as he hoped - he suddenly realized what it was that he was smelling.

_Sheriff Noah Stilinski._

No doubt did the observant Sheriff spot Stiles' empty Jeep sitting in the parking lot. No doubt was he thinking the worst possible case scenario, and Scott wanted nothing more than to tell him that there was hope - Stiles was OK. At least, from the way this girl spoke, it seemed like he was still alive. Somewhere that only she knew.

There was hope, but all hope will be lost if he doesn't get out of here before the police enter this room.

 _Run,_ that voice returned, _run, Scott!_

He wasn't sure when he finally made the decision to run, but he soon found himself jumping out of that beast-sized hole in the wall, stumbling over rubble, and immediately sprinting through the woods as he ran towards Deaton's as fast as he could.

He was _lucky_ that Deaton's animal clinic was close.

He just hopes he could get there in time.


	3. Her Face Is Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles wakes up in some kind of alternate reality, he quickly comes to the realization that his mysterious neighbor may be connected.

He gasps awake, instantly recognizing the unfortunate familiar feeling of a thin layer of sweat covering his entire body, making his clothes stick to his skin like glue. Hands were wrapped around him, his body pressed up against another, and it took a long moment before he realized that his throat was aching as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

 _"Shh, shh."_ A hushed whisper was finally heard as he settled down. He was being rocked back and forth, much like his father would do after the events of the Nogitsune, but Stiles knew something was off. 

It wasn't his father that was holding him.

 _"Hush, my baby._ " A female voice. A painfully familiar female voice soothed, and Stiles was almost afraid to face her. Afraid that if he twisted his neck to the source of the noise, she was going to disappear.

It took a long time - longer than he wanted to admit - to finally turn his head, not even embarrassed by his tear-stained red cheeks as he looked up...at his mother.

"M-Mom?" He stuttered. He didn't care how he sounded right now. His mother - his _freaking mother -_ was holding him in her arms, and _god, was she_ _beautiful._ He almost forgotten just how beautiful and angelic she was with her wavy dark brown, almost black hair. Her pale, Polish skin and light, hazel eyes. So dream-like, yet so crystal clear.

 _You aren't dreaming._ He thought, his voice strangely loud in his own head.

"It's me, sweetie," She soothed, her warm hand rising to move his messy hair, "It's OK. I'm here. It was just a nightmare."

 _But it's not,_ he thought. It wasn't just one outrageously long nightmare. It was real - and somehow, after a blinding white light - he was here, in his dead mother's arms.

_Oh my god I'm dead._

"But you're..." He trailed off, the last word coming out as a mere whisper, "Dead."

She scoffed, "Oh, honey," She said, but he could hear the pain in her words, "I'm not dead. I'm right here, baby."

"I-" He started, but once again that obnoxiously loud voice had returned, only this time ten times louder. It was as if someone was right there speaking directly into his ear.

_Act normal, Stiles._

His heart begins to pound, and he hopes that his mother doesn't notice. Even though, as much as he wants to stay here in her arms forever, he knows that voice is right. He needs to act normal - whatever that means.

"You OK, baby?"

He gulps, but his throat is painfully dry. Probably from all the screaming, and despite the pounding in his chest as he stares at his dead mother with wide, teary eyes, he nods his head up and down violently in a lame attempt to make her believe he was perfectly fine.

"You sure?"

 _Yes, you are sure._ There goes that voice again. God, it's happening all over again. He's being possessed by the Nogitsune. How could this happen? How could it seem like he was in heaven and hell all at the same time?

 _Get over yourself,_ the voice practically spat, _tell her you are going to take a shower and GET. UP!_

"I'm-I'm going to...take a shower." He said, blindly following orders like he was some kind of soldier. Why was he even listening to this voice? He wasn't sure, but something - besides that loud voice that sounded just like him - was telling him he needed to. "I'm...all sweaty."

"Alright, sweetie." She says, her voice so... _perfect._ So beautiful. So angelic-like. He wishes he could record it and play it over and over. He wishes he could stay in her arms forever - stay in this bed, listening to her singing Polish rhymes like they used to.

God, he missed those days.

Before she got sick.

Before the house would fall painfully silent, nothing but the sound of quiet footsteps and whiskey being poured into a glass.

 _I love you so much._ He wanted to say, but his mouth refused to move. It took all the strength he had to even pull himself away from his mother's grasp and stand up from the bed. A bed that he didn't recognize, he quickly realized.

"Well," She started to stand up, that small, yet sad, smile plastered on her beautiful face as she straightened out her pencil skirt. He wondered when she started wearing these outfits. Then again, he quickly realized he couldn't remember what she wore before hospital gowns and slippers. "I'll just be in the kitchen. Breakfast is almost done, OK? I made your favorite."

 _And what was that?_ He wondered, because he suddenly couldn't remember breakfast with his mom, either. Ever since she got sick, all he would have for breakfast is a granola bar or a bowl of cereal. 

"Great." He choked out. He hoped she didn't notice. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, baby." She said, taking a step forward and holding his face in her hands. Her thumb caressed his chin, and it was in that moment that he realized he could feel some stubble.

 _How odd._ He thought, and he watched his mom leave the room, quickly shutting the double doors behind her before he spun around and finally took in his surroundings.

The room was fairly large with a large bed in the middle of the room. It was covered in black blankets and comfortable-looking pillows. Next to it, he could see there was a nightstand. On top was an alarm clock displaying the time and date: _8:23 a.m., July 2nd, 2021._

Stiles wasn't sure when he moved, but he was now standing right in front of his nightstand, his eyes widen in shock as he stared at the date.

The year, in particular.

2021.

He was...25 years old? 

_And living with your mom,_ _apparently._ That voice seemed louder again, but more importantly it didn't appear to be right by his ear. As a matter of fact, it almost seemed as if it came from across the room-

Stiles leaped back in shock as he stared at himself across the room starring back at him. He looked normal - at least, what he had looked like last time. As in, what he expected 18-year-old Stiles Stilinski to look like. Only, he appeared much more confident and calm as he eyed him, his hands in his pockets as he watched him totally freak the hell out.

"You-"

"I'm you." He dead-panned, taking a step forward. Stiles took a step back, nearly tripping over the rug that was underneath his feet. "Well, your subconscious." His head tilted a little as his shoulders gave a little shrug.

"What?"

"It's exactly what I said," _OK, wow, rude._ "No, you aren't possessed. I'm you - just...a physical manifestation of your subconscious." He paused, his hands escaping his pockets as one hand waved around in an attempt to explain this concept, and Stiles could suddenly see how that calmness was all an act. He was still a spastic teenager, even his subconscious-form, apparently. "Well, not a physical manifestation exactly, per se," He tried to explain, "Given that...well, no one can see me." Another pause, "Except you."

"O...kay." His voice broke a little, but even though he wanted to yell _that's exactly what someone who would be possessing me would say!,_ he had a strange feeling that he was actually...dare he say... _telling the truth._

He gulped, licked his dry lips, then continued to examine his surroundings. He wasn't sure if he could get over the fact that it was 2021 and he was apparently 25, but as his eyes stopped at a framed photo next to his alarm clock, he realized that wasn't the only thing he was going to be shocked by.

"You got to be kidding me." He said, picking up the framed photo and seeing him - well, this version of him - kissing a girl and taking a selfie.

And it was _Kaia-freaking-Blackwood,_ whoever that really was.

"She has to be connected." His subconscious continued, "Maybe she didn't send us - you - me? - here, but she has to be connected." He made a face as he tried to find the best pronoun to communicate with, "It can't be a coincidence that you met her right before you get sent to this...alternate universe."

"Alternate universe?" He questioned, but it sounded more like he was testing the words on his tongue as he set down the framed photo and eyed the rest of the room. There was two doors on the other end, one probably a closet, as well as a shelf full of books. He walked closer, eyes trailing the spine of the books and realizing that they were all related to the supernatural, in some way.

He had a _freaking_ _library_ full of information.

"Come on," His subconscious said as he picked up a book titled _Were-Creatures Before The Awakening of 2016._ His eyebrows furrowed as he flipped it open to the table of contents, "You're a science-fiction _nerd-_ "

"'Nerd' might be a little rude," he joked, and he wondered if his dead mother could hear him arguing with himself, "But yeah, I guess it makes since."

"It _definitely_ makes since." His subconscious chuckled. _Jeez, it has emotions and...dare he say, humor?_

Stiles' eyes scanned the page before flipping to the chapter talking about _The Awakening of 2016._ Back in his universe, if that's what was really going on here, it was 2013-almost 2014. That was about two years away. 

Except, this can't be the future. Because his mom is alive.

Unless necromancy is real, too...

"This could be a parallel universe, for all we know." Other-Stiles said, plopping on the bed and starring at the ceiling in wonderment, "I would read that chapter if I were you."

Stiles glanced over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised as he looked at the mirror version of him and wondered if he could see what he was seeing.

"I'm your subconscious, you idiot."

He groaned, rolling his eyes as he started to scan through the chapter.

"Well holy-fucking-shit." Other-Stiles said exactly what he was thinking. "The world knows about the supernatural."

"And apparently spiritual beings, as well as meta-humans." He paused, "I thought those only existed in The Flash universe." He stopped, and his head suddenly whipped towards his other-self. Apparently, his subconscious was having the same thought, because he mirrored him as their eyes were widened.

"You don't think-"

"No way." He said, and _wow,_ it was like having a twin. An imaginary twin. That no one else can see. "Are super-heroes real? In this world?"

"Go look at the table of contents again." he ordered, plopping back down and starring at the ceiling - but from the way his eyes were glazed over, it was like he was just looking through his own, instead.

He did as he was told and stopped until he found a chapter titled _Heroes and Villains...Before The World of Heroes and Villains._

He flipped to the correct page and scanned it.

"Doesn't say much, but-"

"It says enough." Other-Stiles said, then shook his head, "We need to get back on track," He sits up, and Stiles puts the book down and continues to observe his surroundings. He sighs, walking towards his desk that was sat right below a large window. His eyes look over his open laptop, and as he clicks a button he once again sees another image of the older version of him. This time, older-him has an arm wrapped around Kaia, and they are both smiling.

Happy.

"You know what's weird?" His subconscious questions, and Stiles honestly has no idea what he is about to say. It seemed this mind-reading power - or whatever this was - isn't a two-way street. "She looks the same. You know, from the bank."

"Well, duh-"

"No, I mean..." He paused, then huffed, before motioning his head towards the mirror that was leaning in the corner next to his desk. Stiles blindly follows until he's standing in front of it, and he can't help but notice that he can't see the reflection of his subconscious in the mirror. "Look," He tries to explain, and Stiles does. He looks at his own reflection, seeing that while he didn't look _that_ much different, there was still an obvious sign that he was older than 18. He appeared taller, more muscular, tanner, firmer, and even his face was more stubly. 

"OK..."

"When you saw her in the bank," His subconscious started, "How old did she seem, to you?" He paused, "Before she said she was in several of your classes."

He thinks for a moment.

"I don't know?" He realizes, "I guess if I had to think, she'd be anywhere between eighteen and...early twenties?" He looked at his subconscious-self in confusion, "Your point?"

"Possibly too old for high school, but looks young enough to pretend to be in high school, right?" His subconscious grins like an idiot, "How come it seems that _you've_ aged, but she hasn't? In this picture?"

He looks back at the picture and his mouth falls open.

"OK, but maybe she just stopped...I don't know..."

"Maybe she's the same girl." His subconscious said, "The same _exact_ girl."

_Maybe._

_Maybe not._

He huffed, shaking his head and turning away. 

"This is all too much." He said, his eyes falling to the window. He suddenly realized that they were high - maybe on the twentieth floor, or higher. Either way, they definitely weren't in Beacon Hills, still. Unless Beacon Hills started developing nice fancy apartments and cleaned up downtown to look almost like a mix between Los Angeles and Time's Square. At least, that's what it looked like outside this window - people, shops, taxi's. _Crowds -_ something Beacon Hills didn't really have.

"Holy Shit." Stiles mumbled under his breath.

"You got that right." His subconscious plopped back on the bed, "We need to think of a plan." He said, "Kaia Blackwood is somehow connected to us ending up in this place, but how? And how do we get back home?"

"I-I don't know." Stiles huffed, shaking his head in frustration as he turned around and ran a nervous hand through his hair, "I...need to act normal," He remembered that was what his own subconscious had said when his mother was holding him in her arms, "I need a shower."

"Really?" His subconscious seemed to want to argue, but then his arms fell on his lap and he frowned, "Actually, you're right." He said, and Stiles was surprised to hear those words come out of his own mouth, "Go take a shower, eat breakfast, then we'll plan."

He sighed, and he wondered how this became his life - a bank robbery that somehow led him into an alternate universe where the supernatural, spiritual, and meta-human world is known, his mother is alive, and he's talking to himself. Literally.

"Yeah." He whispered before walking towards one of the doors on one side of his room. As he opened it, he quickly realized it was his own bathroom - which he couldn't help but be a little thankful for given that privacy was something he _definitely_ needed if he was going to be talking to his subconscious right now. He sighed, then turned and tried the door that was next to it and felt relieved as he stared at his own closet.

"What is _that?"_ His subconcious seemed to spot something before he did, which wasn't that suprising given that he always had these gut feelings that he was starring at a clue right in front of his face. And, as always, he realized that was still the case as he pushed the clothes to the side and found himself starring at a wall full of newspaper clippings, sticky notes, and string.

_Same in every universe, apparently._

"I think your...other-self," Subconscious-Stiles said as he seemed to appear right behind him, "may have been onto something."

Stiles gulped, a shaky hand pulling a newspaper clipping that was placed in the middle of the wall.

"23-Year-Old Woman Missing Discovered To Be Missing Child From Beacon Hill's Famous Hale Crash?" Stiles read, his eyes scanning the article. His body grew weak as he read the material in front of him, and he slowly backed up until he found himself sitting on the edge of his bed, "Holy Shit." He said a little too loudly.

"Kaia Blackwood..." Other-Stiles started, "Is Derek's sister."

"At least in this universe." Stiles paused, "Or is it...in our world, too?" He chose to ignore the fact that he used the word 'our' as if the person he was talking to _wasn't_ himself. Still, he shook his head at the thought and looked back at the article, "Says here that the husband of Talia Hale's name is Michael Blackwood, and his daughter was Kaia Hale. But Kaia introduced herself to me as Kaia _Blackwood,_ so that must mean she knows, right? But Derek didn't mention _another_ sister."

"Makes since, though, doesn't it?" Other-Stiles said, "why would she introduce herself as Kaia Hale? She would know you would immediately question her about it." 

"True." He paused, "Says here that the woman, formally known as Kaia Kalakaua, went missing...last year...and that her presumed-to-be parents are known as Charles Kalakaua and Rebecca Kane. Both who were later suspected by the FBI and an agency called DCIS to be cult leaders that may be connected to _Divergents_ doing missing." Stiles paused, "I think that's what they are calling all these supernatural-meta-human people." Stiles realized, "DCIS is some kind of...supernatural-based agency. Says it's called Divergent Criminal Investigative Service and..." Another pause, "Oh, shit," He said, "run by Director _Noah Stilinski._ "

"This is getting all kinds of interesting." His subconscious said, "So, let me get this straight," Other-Stiles stood up and started to pace, "In this world, you were dating a girl known as Kaia Kalakaua, who turns out to be a girl who went missing-"

"Uh, about fourteen years ago?" Stiles looked down at the article, "Says she went missing at eight years old in a car accident. Possibly caused by hunters."

"Alright," Other-Stiles continued, "And Kaia turns out to be Kaia _Hale,_ who is...what? Youngest sibling of the Hales?" He nods his own head in agreement, "But a year ago, which in this universe is 2020, she goes missing again. And, based on that article in your hand, the FBI and DCIS believe that...she was kidnapped by cult leaders named Charles Kalakaua and Rebecca Kane that may have something to do with a bunch of _Divergent_ _beings_ going missing." He stops, suddenly realizing something, "If I know one thing about cults from that 20-page essay I did in English-"

"That _we_ did-"

"Right," He shook his head and continued, "It's that cults are dangerous. Unpredictable. But...they also tend to be smart, if they survive as a cult long enough." He stopped pacing for a moment and paused, "So, a year ago this other-you starts dating a missing Hale living with cult leaders, and it just so happens that you are the son of a DCIS Director, and out of the blue she mysteriously goes missing? You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"The cult kidnapped her again? Killed her?"

"Actually, no." Stiles frowned, "Well, maybe." He shook his head, "This is going to sound crazy..."

"Crazier than being stuck in an alternate universe?"

Other-Stiles ignored him.

"But think about it. A cult involved in the disappearance of _thousands_ of Divergents - who apparently have never been found _like at all -_ while back in _our world,_ the Nameton grew ten times in size and supernatural creatures that we've never seen before, heard before, and almost seems like were never written about before start appearing out of nowhere. The same time, you - us - we, whatever, are sucked into this alternate reality. And coincidentally, the same time this world's Kaia goes missing, she appears in our world?" His eyes are wide now, full of theories that Stiles doesn't even want to think about. But apparently, his subconscious is doing the thinking for him. "I think the cult sent Kaia to our world. All we need to do is-"

"Don't say it-"

"Find this cult!"

"That's it." Stiles had enough, "I've lost my damn mind." He said, setting the newspaper clipping down as he got up, picked out the first outfit he could find, and quickly headed to the bathroom.

"Alright you go shower!" Other-Stiles yelled. It didn't matter. After all, he was the only person insane enough to hear him. "Eat breakfast with your dead mom! We'll talk about this plan later!"

Stiles slammed the bathroom door behind him, but not before hearing a sigh of defeat followed by a, " _That went well."_

Stiles sighed. It was clear that his subconscious, or split-personality, had seemed to get the blunt of his ADHD symptoms.

Unfortunately, he was still riddled with crippling anxiety.

Hopefully a shower will help.


	4. A Bank Robbery Is Never A Bank Robbery In Beacon Hills, California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kaia wakes up, the pack are surprised by what has really happened to Stiles.

"Scott, you _need_ to call Noah." Melissa argued for the fifth time. It's been twelve hours since Scott had burst through Deaton's doors with a girl half his size that lost probably half her blood. Melissa had arrived at the animal clinic in less than fifteen minutes, her and Deaton almost immediately performing surgery on the unconscious stranger that had absolutely _refused_ any hospitals - or cops - involved.

"I can't, mom-"

"Yes, because of your _gut feeling,"_ Melissa heaved a frustrated sigh, rubbing a hand through her hair and looking stressed out as she looked back down at her patient. Her hands were on her hips, and she shook her head as if she was disappointed. "You are a werewolf, not a banshee or psychic or _whatever_."

"Mom-"

"The _only_ reason I haven't called Noah is because I trust you, Scott." Melissa said, but it was clear from the sound of her voice that she was still pissed, "Because you said this is important. Because _you_ think that if I involve him, it might affect what this stranger will tell us about Stiles." Melissa yelled, and everyone was deathly silent as they watched her yell at her only son, clearly terrified that her other son was missing, "Scott-"

Derek suddenly stood up, "Melissa-"

" _Not now, Derek!"_

Derek stepped back, eyes a little wide and looking startled for the first time ever, but he quickly seemed to remember his reasoning for interrupting the mother and son argument and instead continued, " _Look."_ He said, voice loud and firm as he pointed at the unconscious stranger on Deaton's metal table.

Everyone's head shot up and spun to look over at the girl.

"Woah." It was Liam who spoke up first.

The lights were dim, the sun having fallen long ago, and the lack of light seemed to only make this situation more obvious - and bizarre.

Everyone watched as the veins along Kaia's arms started to turn blue and glow a bright, luminescent light. It trickled down like beautiful glowing raindrops, leaving a trail of electric blue lightning that dared to be touched - yet seemed lethal all at once. The sight of Kaia's strange appearance only grew weirder as they watched her begin to float - her body levitating in the air slowly like a balloon, rising and rising until their heads were extended in order to see the stranger who was lying flat close to the ceiling.

"What...the hell...is _she?"_ Lydia finally muttered out loud. It was almost as if her voice triggered something, because right after she spoke there was a strange creaking. Like metal moving, or maybe even bending. It wasn't until Scott looked down did he realize that the edge of the metal table _was_ bending in on itself, and every object in the room was shaking. It was slow at first, but then violent like there was an earthquake, objects suddenly falling, jars breaking, and herbs being exposed into the air as a few of the pack members had coughed and quickly backed away.

"Some jars contain toxic herbs. Everyone needs to-" Deaton started, but suddenly the jars stopped shaking, the metal stopped creaking, and everything just fell...silent.

The only sound that could be heard was everyone's slow breathing.

"That was-"

The light in her veins suddenly vanished.

 _Catch her._

"She's going to fall!" Scott yelled, and he leaped forward without any thought. The others hesitated, but within seconds her body was suddenly crashing back down to the metal table, and Stiles, Melissa, Deaton, and Derek were all but barely able to catch her.

There was a groan as Kaia began to wake, and Scott wondered if she had hit her head on the way down. He wasn't even entirely sure if them trying to catch her even did anything.

"I hate when that happens." Muttered the girl, groaning in pain as she slowly started to sit up.

"Slowly," Melissa warned, gently helping Kaia sit up, "You'll rip your stitches."

"Stitches," She said, as if testing the word on her lips, "Right," She huffed, then grimaced as if her head was pounding. A mere second later and her eyes suddenly widened as if the memories of everything that had happened just hit her, "Shit, Stiles." She suddenly swung her feet over the edge and groaned in pain.

"Slow down," Melissa ordered, "You need to rest."

She huffed, and it was pretty obvious she made a terrible patient as she slowly begin to jump to her feet, "There's no time to rest," She said. Scott could smell the panic coming off her in waves, and yet somehow she was able to hide most of it with a fake sense of calmness. "Stiles..." She groaned again, her hand pressed against her stomach once again, "He's right in the middle of it."

"In the middle of what?" Scott took a step forward, and he watched as she sucked in a deep breath before she gulped and licked her lips slowly.

"Of...everything." That didn't exactly clear anything up, "Look," She took a deep breath, "You probably aren't going to believe anything I say, but if you want to get Stiles back before some _very bad things_ happen to him, It is probably in your best interest to believe me."

Scott gulped as he looked at the others and back at Kaia.

"We've been through crazy." Scott said, "Tell us."

She bit her lip, still unsure if he would truly believe anything that comes out of her mouth.

She let out a deep sigh, then looked down as she gently grabbed her necklace - a simple blue and green stone - then suddenly ripped it off.

Immediately, the sound of her heart beat was pounding in Scott's ears, and judging by the weird shifts from the werewolves - and were-coyote - in the room, he had a feeling they heard it, too.

"What-"

"This necklace is enchanted. No one with enhanced hearing can hear me or anyone around me - even a building full of hostages." She trailed off, her voice suddenly filling with guilt. "A normal human would have probably heard those gunshots, but I've been told that any amulet or talisman I wear can get...stronger." She gulped, "To the point where even humans can't eavesdrop, I guess."

"That's why I didn't know..." Scott trailed off and shook his head, shifting his feet and looking uncomfortable, "What does this have to do with-"

"I've been wearing that necklace because I couldn't risk anyone finding out what I am doing here in Beacon Hills." She gulped, licking her lips slowly, "I had reason to believe that Stiles was in danger, for reasons that...is kind of hard to explain...so I may have been following him for...a while." She trailed off a little, wincing at the end, "I told him to get out, but..."

"He's stubborn."

She scoffed, "And overly-curious." She added with a shake of her head, tears suddenly staining her eyes. She gulped, taking in a shaky breath and looking as if she was desperately trying to look like she wasn't as hurt as they were for their missing friend, "Look, uh," She paused, taking another deep breath as she placed her hand against the metal table as if to hold herself up, "I knew Stiles. A long time ago." She said, watching the looks of shock over their faces, "Our parents met when they were pregnant. We were friends when we were kids. And uh..." She scratched her head and winced, looking as if she was about to say something that was going to be even a bigger shocker, "Stiles...isn't exactly, er, _human._ "

"Wait, what?!" Scott took a step forward, "What does that mean?"

"What is he?" Deaton asked, and judging by the look on his face, it almost seemed like he wasn't surprised at all.

"A Siphoner." She gulped, "Because I turned him."

"You-" Derek stepped forward and stopped, "You are an alpha?"

"I thought only werewolves had alphas?" Liam asked next.

"What is a Siphoner?" Scott added, "How come he's never shown any...signs, or something?"

"The alpha-beta thing works a little different for Siphoners," She started to explain, "For starters, the alpha-status is usually given to you as you get older out of good-will, I guess. Kind of like how a True Alpha is given their status. But in _very rare_ cases, a Siphoner can be born with the ability to turn others." She paused, "And also, there has probably been plenty of signs, but his powers aren't exactly...awakened."

"So you have always been an alpha," Deaton stated, "But why turn him?"

"When Stiles was six months old, I was four months old. We used to have these...playdates, or something..." She waved a hand in the air as she spoke, "And one night Claudia comes in and sees us floating in the air. Right below us...a tiny, poisonous snake."

"So wait-"

"When an Alpha Siphoner turns someone, it's not done with a bite - but a transfer of energy. Usually through touch and intention, actually."

"You turned him to save his life." Melissa realized, "But...how would you even know to do that? You were only four months old...and is turning someone into a siphoner the same when it comes to werewolves? A 50/50 chance of getting turned? And Claudia-"

"She wasn't actually _that_ shocked," Kaia stopped her before she could continue, "Claudia comes from a long line of witches, but witches are only passed down to the females. Which was why Stiles _was_ human, but also because of his lineage, his body was able to handle getting turned. And I was born with several abilities because of my, er, very non-traditional family genes. Basically, my banshee-abilities were strong enough to know that something was wrong, but everything that happened wasn't exactly a conscious thought. It was all on instinct - I mean, I was four months old."

"That's amazing." Deaton said, and he looked like he had so many questions that he wanted to ask her, but right now this was about Stiles - who was still missing, and in danger.

"Yeah..." She trailed off again, "For a long time, the only people that knew that Stiles was turned into a Siphoner was me and Claudia. No one else."

"Not even your own parents?" Scott asked, "Or his own dad." He finished, but it was less of a question and more of a statement.

"He...thought that his son got the Witch gene." She winced again, "And I know what you are thinking. From what I understand, Stiles' dad didn't learn about the supernatural in what, a year or two ago?" Scott nodded, "When Stiles and I were five years old, we were kidnapped by hunters. Then again when we were eight. The second time was pretty bad, so it was Claudia's idea to do a spell that would suppress his abilities. But because we were already on the hunter's radar, and because separating an alpha and beta when they are both still very young isn't the brightest idea, that spell also caused memory-loss." She gulped, "Like, the entire hunter's organization to forget us, for Stiles and Claudia to forget me..." Another gulp, "The spell went wrong because somehow...my entire family forgot about me except for my dad. And apparently the hunter's organization forgot about Stiles but not me, so..." She gulped, looking down at the ceiling as she still held herself up - as if letting go of the table would cause her to collapse.

"Did the hunters find out about Stiles? Is that why you were watching him?" Derek questioned.

"No, it was actually just...a feeling. That something was wrong. And because he's my beta we have a psychic connection, so this feeling that something was going to happen to him was stronger than it usually is with other people. But at the bank..." She shook her head, looking a little annoyed, then groaned, "Which is also...a long story..." She scratched the back of her neck as she tried to think of how to explain this, then decided to take a deep breath and just let it out as fast as possible.

"Look, the robber was looking for a very specific device that can transport a person into an alternate universe, and Stiles decided to _wrestle_ him like a maniac so now...well...." She licked her lips slowly, "Now Stiles is an alternate universe and I don't know where he is because I'm too injured at the moment but the good news is I might...have a plan...but uh, I'm going to need everyone's help."

"Did you just say...alternate universe?" Scott was the first one to speak.

"Yeah..." She trailed off again, "But more importantly, I also said that I have a plan." She gave a fake smile, lifting a finger up and looking exactly like Stiles does when he's trying to tell the pack that there is a bright side to something that is clearly terrible. "So...any more questions?"

Everyone seemed to look around the room at each other before back at her.

"What do we need to do?"


	5. I Can't Do This Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Kaia's house, Kaia tells the pack her plan, and the others hesitantly agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has been reading so far! Sometimes I wonder if people still read Teen Wolf FanFictions (besides me), lol.  
> I will try to update almost every day!  
> Important Note: Apparently the chapters got rearranged somehow, but it should be in the right order now...sorry!

"You're...Stiles' neighbor?" Scott questioned as they had all parked their cars in Kaia's drive way. Scott felt frozen as he stood next to Lydia's car, listening as Kaia had climbed out with a groan and stopped right next to him.

"Like I said..." Her voice was quiet as she spoke, her hand gently against her wound that was no doubt painful without any painkillers. He had wondered how she even managed to move, given how his mother had told him she was surprised she managed to talk and walk almost as if she wasn't in that much pain. "I knew Stiles was in danger." She sighed, and he could sense the wave of guilt coming off of her body. As if she blamed herself, even though Scott knew that she shouldn't. 

Even though a small part of him - a tiny part of him - was still angry. Angry that he was somehow stuck in an alternate universe (was she even telling the truth?), and angry that she couldn't stop it.

Angry that Stiles stayed behind in that bank.

He was angry. And sad. And panicking. But he also knew that Stiles needed him - all of them - right now, and now wasn't the time to get emotional. It was time to come up with a plan. Or at least, in their case, to assess whether or not they believe this stranger or not.

But judging by her emotions and heartbeat and hell, his own instincts, he had a feeling that she could be trusted.

 _"Because you trust everyone!"_ He remembered that day. That day that Stiles broke, hitting his own beloved Jeep in anger because he was dumb and naïve enough to trust Theo-freaking-Raeken.

Scott sighed.

 _His Jeep,_ Scott thought.

 _No one gets left behind, remember?_

"Stiles Jeep is still there..." He trailed off, and his voice was so quiet he almost didn't expect anyone to hear. Maybe he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Just be glad he was in it." Kaia said, making his head snap towards her in confusion. He watched as she approached her front door and felt around her pockets for a key, but it must have fallen out at some point because now she was looking under rocks to find a spare. "I may have enchanted Stiles' car freshener." She had no guilt - not in her voice, or even in the emotions that he could smell. It didn't matter if that sounded like an invasion of privacy. "Since he was in his Jeep, his intuitive gut feelings will be stronger. Kind of like...his subconscious being more awake, telling him what to watch out for. To keep him safe."

"Like a loud voice in his head?" Scott wondered, watching as she finally grabbed the spare key and looked at him. Everyone was looking at him and he knew they were all thinking the same thing.

"Yeah." She seemed to hesitate before speaking, "Were you..."

"In his Jeep." Scott said, listening as she inserted the key and turned. The door unlocked, and she opened the door and stepped inside. He ignored the wince that was on her face, and it was so obvious she was trying to pretend like everything was fine. Like she wasn't in pain - physically, and emotionally.

She really seems to care about Stiles.

"It will wear off. Maybe a couple days, maybe a week or two." She said it as if the news was disappointing, and it was. 

Because if it will wear off that fast for him, it will wear off just as fast for Stiles.

Stiles, who could be god-knows-where in the...multi-verse, is what Kaia called it?

"And Stiles..." Lydia's voice was filled with fear. Sadness. Scott could sense this emotional cloud around the entire pack and Kaia, and it was overwhelming. It only got worse as they stepped inside the stranger's house, the door quietly closing behind them. The lights flicked on, revealing what should have been a living room.

"Once it wears off on Stiles, who knows what kind of danger he'll find himself in." She sighed, setting the spare key on the bed that was in the middle of the room. There was nothing special about it - just a mattress, a black blanket, and a black pillow. Not even a bed frame. Next to it was about three black shelves standing side by side, all of which were holding random objects: Necklaces, clocks, pens, rings, rocks, crystals, herbs, and even things that kind of looked like puzzle boxes. On one shelf, there was even a giant jar of what looked like black marbles.

If this was any other person, Scott would have thought that this was the room of a collector. Maybe even a hoarder who hasn't yet lost it. 

But this wasn't just any other person's room. This was Kaia's - the girl who apparently knew Stiles. The girl who enchants objects to awaken the subconscious.

 _Enchanted objects, no doubt._ His subconscious said loudly.

"So once this...thing...wears off on me, does that mean it will wear off on Stiles, too?"

"He might have more time." Kaia said, appearing to be doing something next to one of the shelves. He stepped forward, only partially surprised by the wall of newspaper clippings, sticky notes, string, and even writings on the wall. After all, it didn't look like anyone lived here besides Kaia, so who would yell at her for writing on the wall?

"Why's that?" Derek asked.

"Well, the air freshener was positioned towards him." She paused, "At least, last time I saw it, it was. So it will be a lot stronger on him - and last longer." Her voice trailed off a little as her eyes trailed along the wall of papers, questions, and theories before finally stopping on one paper. It looked like a mess of sketches, scribbles, and complete nonsense, yet it appeared to be exactly what Kaia was looking forward as she walked past Scott and set it on the mattress. She turned, and it was then that Scott realized there was a chair in the corner, and he watched as she slowly lowered herself in it while holding her wound.

"Not going to lie, my plan isn't perfect," She said, her breathing slightly heavier than before, "We may have...about a sixty percent chance of success." She said, looking as if she was revealing bad news. She seemed like she was waiting for a response, but when she only got confused faces in return she spoke up before anyone could ask questions. "A Siphoner has the ability to absorb and manipulate energies. Because of that, we can also replicate abilities." She explained, "I'm part pathway-psychic. Sometimes I can think of a plan and see how likely it is for us to succeed. I just...can't always do that with instantaneous decisions." She said, scratching the back of her neck out of nervousness.

The pack all looked at each other, all wondering the same thing.

Do we trust her?

"OK," Malia crossed her arms over her chest, "What's your plan?"

"Unfortunately, I'll need to replicate one of your abilities in order to heal myself, because I can't time-jump while injured. It risks...more injuries." She paused, "Don't worry, though, you'll still have your abilities. It's just like...copying it." She watched as Scott nodded, as if telling her to continue, "So...Scott, Lydia, and Derek will come with me, while I'll need Mason, Corey, Liam, and Malia to stay behind. The group with me will be searching for Stiles, while the group that stays behind will be focused on rounding up a list of supernaturals…" She trailed off and looked as if this was yet again something hard to explain.

"Quick question..." Liam started, "How do you know all of our names?"

She shrugged, "I did my homework," She said, standing up once again and walking towards her wall of nonsense. "So, you've heard how the Nameton has been growing, right?" 

_Wait, is this somehow connected?_

"Yeah..."

"It's been growing because a bunch of supernatural beings from different worlds have been basically...dropped off here. They can't leave Beacon Hills, but if they stay here as more supernatural beings get thrown into this town, it will cause an imbalance of energy that can cause...well, kind of like ripping a hole in the space-time continuum, but possibly worse. Which is why I need one group to stay here, find them, and transport them back to their home timeline's."

"OK, so more time-travel." Malia huffed, "And Stiles?"

"Because I'll be replicating one of you in order to heal myself - because I can't travel while being injured - it will also cause a temporary imbalance of energy for me, which unfortunately might cause me to have a hard time using the psychic link between me and Stiles to find him - but it will only be temporary. So...Scott, Lydia, Derek, and I will be jumping other timelines until we land in the one that Stiles is in - which, _this_ necklace should also help with telling us if we are in the right universe." She said, picking up a necklace that looked like a clear, semi-flat marble. "It's already enchanted, but all I have to do is tweak it so it glows blue when we are in the right place."

"And...what are the dangers?" Scott was almost afraid to ask, "Of us time-jumping in search for Stiles?"

"Er, well, that's...uh..." She scratched the back of her neck again and winced, "Time-jumping has always been compared to certain...stories that have been passed down in both supernatural and mortal families, alike. They used to call Time Jumpers 'Guardian Angels' or even 'Angels of Death'...because of their tendency to land in a time and a place during or even before disaster strikes. So...really, the number of dangers is infinite. Plus, we can't exactly time-jump to another universe if we get separated..."

"Then is four people time-jumping to save Stiles too much?" Scott began to panic a little, "What if that's just risking it? What if we get separated and waste time trying to find each other? What if only two people go looking for him instead?"

"I thought of that." Kaia assured, "Well, when I was passed out my mind basically thought of hundreds of different plans, and trust me - I picked very _specific_ people to come with me to look for Stiles for a reason. Chances of survival, chances of getting Stiles alive, chances of us getting back to our home timeline alive..."

Lydia's eyes squinted a little, "That's why you didn't seem so surprised when you woke up with all of us there." She realized, "Because of your psychic abilities...you already knew what was happening? While you were sleeping?"

"Somewhat..." She trailed off, then quickly grabbed the paper she had set down on her mattress, "Last week, I wrote this when I was meditating. I didn't know what it meant, but now it makes since." _The scribbles do?_ "Liam, Mason, Corey, and Malia have the best chances of saving..." She grabbed a wooden box, quickly opening it and pulling out a paper. A long paper. With a list of names. " _this_ list of supernaturals." She said, "They have a better chance of preventing us from getting swallowed by a black hole, especially if they use these..." She trailed off, quickly grabbing items off her shelves. There was a large compass on a chain, a black metal ring, a bottle of purple-blue oil, and a very normal-looking diamond necklace, "Enchanted amulets." She said, handing an item to Liam, Mason, Corey, and Malia. Liam had the ring, Mason the compass, Corey the essential oil, and finally Malia the diamond necklace. 

"What...is this?" Liam said, holding up the seemingly normal-looking jewelry in his hand. 

"The ring will give you the power to dream walk." She smiled, almost like a proud mother. "All you have to do is think about a person and you can enter their dream and communicate with them. It's supposed to help...build trust. So you can prove to them that you are helping them."

"How...?"

"Don't worry, I wrote instructions on how to activate all of your amulets." She turned, grabbing a paper that was neatly tucked away on her shelf. She handed it to Liam, who read it silently with raised eyebrows.

"The compass gives the user the ability to locate anyone they think about - which will help you find the exact location of each person on the list," She paused, looking at Corey next, "The essential oil will give you the ability of speed, but only when you are invisible. When you place a drop of essential oil on a person and charge it with your intent, you'll be able to erase a person's memory of whatever supernatural-thing they saw. Trust me, these supernatural beings are bound to make a scene, and it's equally as important to make sure you clean up whatever mess they make." She watched as Corey looked a little terrified at the whole idea, but then she looked at Malia next, "The necklace will basically help you predict any sort of danger. It will help keep you and everyone around you safe as you go down the list."

"O-Okay." Corey stuttered, "So, what do we do once we find these people?"

"Take them here." She said, bending over to grab the spare key off her mattress. She handed it to Corey, "Then, give them one of these black marbles," She pointed towards the jar of black marbles, "All they have to do is hold it, think about home, then throw it on the ground. It will immediately take them back to their home timelines, but you need to make sure you aren't in close proximity when they throw it." She paused, "In fact, maybe each of you should have a marble in your pocket just in case something happens. Because if one of you ends up in another timeline, we won't be able to help until we find Stiles. And I wouldn't suggest time-jumping by yourself. One wrong move in another universe, and you can cause a disaster in the timeline."

Liam gulped.

"Got it." He said, "How long do you think you guys will be gone?"

Everyone looked at Kaia, wondering the same thing. After all, this time-travel stuff was very...new.

"Days." She said, "Possibly weeks." She trailed off again, biting her lip slowly and glancing at Scott before back at Liam, "And do me a favor...tell Stiles' dad that Stiles is going to be just fine. Watch out for him while we're gone."

"Of course." Liam said, and Kaia turned to Scott as if she was about to say something, "Should I also...tell him not to get in Stiles' Jeep?" Liam wondered, "Or should I throw out the magic air freshener, or...?"

Kaia chuckled, "Don't worry about it." She smiled, "I have a feeling it's job isn't done."

Scott looked at the stranger, seeing that odd smile that was on her face.

 _Calmness,_ he could sense. _Relief._ Almost like she knew - just _knew_ \- that things were going to be OK. That Stiles - that everyone - was going to be OK.

 _I trust you,_ Scott thought. That voice inside his head - his subconscious, apparently - was loud. Clear. 

He just hoped that he could really trust her.

"I'll give you guys about an hour to pack? Just know that whatever you bring has a high chance of getting lost or taken, so make sure it's nothing of too much value. Also, leave your phones. Say your goodbyes if you need to, then come back here at..." She pulled out her phone and glanced at the time, "Eleven o'clock." She said, looking back up at Scott, "Sound good?"

Scott glanced at the others. He could see the look of uncertainty on their faces, yet he knew that none of them were going to say no.

What other plan did they have?

This wasn't even _just_ about finding Stiles now. This was about the whole town - the world. _No, the freaking multi-verse._

He sighed, looking back at Kaia.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great." She smiled, "before you go...I, uh..."

 _She needs to heal,_ _dumbass._ Scott heard his voice say.

"Oh!" He said a little too loudly, "Oh, right, uh, what do you want me to do-" He said, holding his hand up just as Kaia gently grabbed it. He froze, unsure what to do, and feeling strangely uncomfortable as everyone watched as Kaia closed her eyes and her veins began to glow blue. He watched as the veins seemed to trail out of her arm and into his, leaving a tingly feeling behind before suddenly disappearing. She opened her eyes, which was glowing a mixture of blue, purple, black, and white. It looked exactly like a beautiful galaxy, but it quickly faded back to her ocean blue eyes. She looked down and gently lifted her shirt, seeing the wound heal itself and the stitches magically disappear.

"Thanks," She muttered, looking back up and letting go of her shirt, "See you in an hour." She said, turning around back towards the others, "Which gives us exactly an hour for me to answer any other questions you have."

"Right." Scott gulped, "We'll just....be back...in an hour." He muttered, turning around awkwardly as him, Lydia, and Derek finally left.

As the front door closed behind him, he took a deep breath and looked back over at Lydia and Derek.

"Did that...really just happen?" He asked.

 _Yes, it did._

He ignored that voice.

"As much as I hate to say it..." Derek started, "I think she's telling the truth."

"I feel the same." Lydia muttered, "Something tells me that this is our only option...even though, part of me still finds the whole thing bizarre."

"Normally I would laugh and say this is all some sort of elaborate trick and that maybe she's an insane hunter or something, but..." He shook his head and sighed, a fog escaping his mouth as he did so, "Did you smell that, too? I mean, those objects. Everything in that house... _her..._ it all smells..."

"Weird."

"Like you kind of want to sneeze, right?" He stepped forward, desperate for him to acknowledge the same weird feeling he felt, "And what's weird is...I think I remember my mom once saying that it is believed werewolves are allergic to magic."

"Magic." Lydia said. It almost sounded like a question as she said it out loud, "But not like druid magic. Different."

"Yeah." Derek's shoulders slumped and he sighed, "I guess I'll meet you guys back here."

"Yeah." Scott sighed, looking back over at Stiles' house sadly.

"Come on," Lydia said, "I'll give you a ride."

He nodded, his body following Lydia to her car while his eyes never left. No one was home right now, and he couldn't imagine how the Sheriff was feeling. He had called him nearly fifty times earlier before he had to shut his phone off, despite feeling incredibly guilty for doing so.

 _We're going to find you, Stiles._ He promised him, or maybe even himself.

_We're coming for you, Stiles._

_Just hold on._


	6. Into The Mind Of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Stiles goes to the nearest coffee shop to clear his mind, he runs into the Other-Stiles' best friend and discovers they were investigating something else going on in Beacon Hills.

Crystal Lake City.

It was, based on Wikipedia, a pretty large, and very popular city. Before The Awakening of 2016, Crystal Lake City was a place for the people in the surrounding small towns to visit on the weekends. It was almost as big as New York City, and just as wild and unique as New Orleans. Home for those who love to drink, party, and...unfortunately, a place of crime, as well.

But then the Awakening happened.

And next thing the world knew, Crystal Lake City was like the Capital for supernatural beings, spiritual creatures, and meta-humans. It was the first one to get quarantined after the explosion that had given millions of humans special abilities, and it was the first town to experience the true effects of the explosion that had _rocked the world,_ as every article Stiles had read put it.

Apparently, the accident had occurred right at Ultra Labs, headquarters. And, well, Stiles couldn't help but compare this to the story of how people were turned into meta-humans in The Flash, because if he was being honest - The Awakening was exactly the same.

The quarantine didn't last long. Not after people started to realize that the world was already effected. _Turning,_ as they would say, rounding up those with special abilities into special camps. People had went into hiding, but there were a few - heroes, people called them - that would stay behind and keep as much people as possible safe.

It was because of them, as the stories said, the world has now been getting back to "normal". Humans co-existing with meta-humans, supernatural beings, and spiritual creatures. Apparently, the explosion had somehow caused more damage than expected, and the other realms on this very earth were destroyed. The fairy realm, the spirit realm, etc. Only few realms have remained, though Stiles wasn't exactly sure _what_ kind of realms they were, exactly.

It was all so weird.

After he had ate breakfast with his mom and she had ran off to go work - as a research scientist, apparently - Stiles had immediately rushed off into 'his' room and started to soak up as much information as he could from his bookshelf of Divergent knowledge. But nothing could really compare him to what he saw as he left the apartment complex and spotted at least four different Divergents openly using their abilities in public.

He had saw one man make it snow over a child's head, even earning him a couple of cheers and dollar bills, and another which held fire with a smile on his face. He had even spotted a pet dragon, as well as someone who looked very translucent - though, Stiles wasn't entirely sure if they were a ghost or not.

It was all so _weird,_ but Stiles knew that he needed to focus. He needed to clear his head and think - and unlock this cell phone and laptop, while he was at it. And, while he wasn't entirely sure where he was going, his legs seemed to be leading him the way as he soon found himself standing in front of a coffee shop called, _'New Haven Cafe'_.

He wasn't even sure when he found himself standing inside the café, or when he began standing in line, but soon enough it was his turn to order and he watched as the young barista gave her biggest smile and said, "Hey, Stiles! Welcome back! Should I get you your usual?"

His mouth almost fell open at his dumb luck right now, but he quickly shook his head and said, "Yeah!" _Wait, what if I don't like it?_ He opened his mouth to ask what he usually orders, but instead watched as she entered his order in the system and said, "Looks like you earned a free drink today! Would you like to redeem it or save it for next time?"

He almost laughed out loud at how lucky he had suddenly got, because he was pretty sure he had _no idea_ where "his" wallet was.

"Er, yeah." He smiled, "That's perfect."

"Great. Your coffee will be out soon. I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks." He gave a smile then turned around, eyeing the café filled with chatty customers before spotting a free table near the window. He sighed and quickly headed towards it, setting down the laptop and placing his phone next to it as he started to attempt to unlock the devices.

Soon enough, the happy barista came up to him and gave him his iced coffee. He gave a smile and took a sip, only slightly surprised of how much he liked it.

_This is the best damn coffee I think I've ever had._

"Thanks," He said, watching as the barista started to walk away. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, then went back to attempting to unlock the laptop.

His attempts only seemed to last for thirty long minutes until he was suddenly interrupted by a tan, fluffy-haired dude with big brown eyes.

"Stiles?" His head shot up and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "Dude, why haven't you messaged me back?!" He questioned, hands waving in the air as he pulled out a chair and sat across from him.

_Oh, that's who keeps texting._

"Uh...yeah, I, uh..." Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly, "I...can't remember my password." He bit his lip, hoping that this dude will believe his lie.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes as if this wasn't the first time this has happened. "Dude," He said, leaning forward and grabbing his phone, "I swear to god if I try your password from six months ago and it hasn't changed I'm going to-" He stopped, sighed, then set the phone down and glared at Stiles, "Your password is _Kaia._ I didn't even know passwords could be that short," He rolled his eyes, "How many times have I told you to change your password every other week? I mean..." He leaned forward and whispered, "With _your_ line of work," He leaned back again, "you can't risk having a password as easy as that."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but it wasn't at his comments. It was because that was the lamest password ever.

"Right," He sighed, then typed in the name _Kaia_ in the laptop and watched it unlock. _Of course._ "Wait - line of work?" He asked, and suddenly realized that probably wasn't a good idea. He didn't even know this guy. He didn't have this Other-Stiles' memories. What kind of job did he have?

The stranger scoffed, then quickly took out his own laptop from his backpack and scooted closer towards him. "Speaking of line of work," He said, unlocking his own laptop and typing insanely fast, "Remember when you had me looking into the murders in Beacon Hills?"

_No, but go on._

"Uh...yeah. What did you find?"

"So, look, here." He turns around his laptop and shows several pictures displayed on his screen. All of teenagers - and all dead.

His heart dropped as he realized that Liam Dunbar was one of them.

_It's not your Liam, remember?_

"So, at first I was really confused because...well, seriously, why look into a couple of murders when Beacon Hills is like murder capital, right?" _He's not_ _lying._ "But then I noticed a weird pattern. Look - these victims are killed in very specific ways. Strangulation, burned alive, drowned, and buried alive. Then it repeats. _Then,_ I was reminded of something else. You remember when that lady, Marsha Stewert, or something, had came to us before you were an official private investigator?" 

_Private Investigator?_

"Uh, kind of. Go on."

"Well, all those people that died in that senior community died in the same way. By a druid." He paused, but after seeing the confusion on Stiles face he continued, "Wind, Fire, Water, Earth - remember?"

"Oh, er, yeah." He lied, "So it's a..."

"Witch." Another pause. "Or a Druid. Well, a darach, technically, but you know what this means, right?"

_No. No I don't. Please continue before you figure out I'm not your friend._

"Right. Yeah, uh...but tell me...again." He gulped, biting his lip and feeling like his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Dude." He said, as if he was disappointed in him. He knew that voice. He _did_ that voice once. To Scott.

_Scott._

"It means that Ultra Labs is going after Beacon Hills next."

_Wait._

_Ultra Labs?_

_My mom works at Ultra Labs._

"Ultra...labs?"

"Yeah..." He trailed off, and he watched as that smile suddenly began to fade. Stiles' heart skipped a beat as he laid a hand on his laptop, and for a moment he had thought that he was going to grab it, but then he looked down and saw his laptop suddenly start to glitch before he pulled away fast.

"You aren't Stiles."

His heart dropped.

"N-No, I-" He started, but he was too late. The stranger had already climbed to his feet and started running out of the coffee shop as fast as he could.

 _Go after_ _him!_ His subconscious yelled. He didn't hesitate as he jumped to his feet, grabbed his phone and laptop, then started running out of the coffee shop as fast as possible.

As he made it outside, he whipped his head from side to side, until he finally spotted the messy-haired young man running through a crowd. He quickly started to go after him, dashing through the crowd of people and taking a sharp turn into an alley. He stopped as he realized that the stranger had no where else to go.

The man spun around, his wide eyes now returning to normal, and his face morphing into a look of anger.

"What do you want?" He spat.

 _That's a good question,_ Subconscious-Stiles said next to him. Not like anyone else could see him, though. _What do you want?_

Stiles gulped.

"I just want time to explain, alright? Please...just let me explain."

He shifted his weight, his eyes glazing over around him. There was no way out. Not unless he was willing to go right past him - and possibly fight him.

"Fine." He took a deep breath, "Then explain. What did you do with the real Stiles?"

_That's a good question._

_Shut up,_ he thought to himself. 

"I don't...know, exactly, what happened to him."

The stranger's face twisted in anger, and he took a step forward as Stiles suddenly held his hands in the air.

"Wait, wait!" He tried to say, "I...I don't know because I barely know how I got here myself." He gulped, "I'm from...another universe, or something. Which, I know is hard to believe, but-"

"Not exactly." He said, "We - uh, Stiles and I discovered that Ultra Labs discovered how to jump to alternate universes. Like...they built a machine in their basement and everything."

"Oh." Stiles gulped, "Well, uh, yeah I didn't...go through a giant machine, but yeah...um..." He scratched the back of his neck and lowered his other arm, "Look, I'm stuck here. All I know is I woke up in another bed, in another city, with my mom alive after I was held hostage in a bank robbery with Kaia Blackwood - who I didn't meet until yesterday. So, yeah, I'm not your Stiles and I have no idea what happened to him or if he's alive or if I am...I don't know! Ok? But I need help. I need help getting back home...." _And get to Beacon Hills,_ the Other-Stiles realized, _If anyone can figure it out, it's Scott and the pack._

Stiles gulped.

"Please." He begged, "Maybe if you help me, your Stiles will be back. Because back in my world, I'm still 18 so...maybe...maybe I'm like possessing him or something."

 _Dude,_ Other-Stiles face-palmed himself, _That's probably not a good way to put it._

The stranger took a deep breath.

"OK." He gulped, looking as if he was already regretting this, "You have a plan?"

"Kind of." He bit his lip, "I think I need to go to Beacon Hills. So...you want to come with?"

He sighed, hesitated for a moment, then nodded his head.

"Well, your mom will literally kill me if I don't get my Stiles back, so...yeah. I guess I'm coming with." He huffed, then headed towards Stiles and awkwardly patted his shoulder, "Can I drive, though?"

"Uh...I guess."

"Wow." He chuckled, "Now I _know_ you aren't my Stiles." He laughed, walking past him and leading the way.

"Uh..." Stiles trailed off and shook his head, "Alright, cool, okay." He gulped, "To Beacon Hills."

 _Yes, to Beacon_ _Hills,_ Other-Stiles heaved a frustrated sigh as Stiles and the stranger walked past him.

_Just not ours._


	7. I Have More Questions Than Answers Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Landon head to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this chapter ended up shorter than I wanted, but I figured it is better to post short than never. So, here it is!

The ride to Beacon Hills had been a long and awkward one, and despite the fact that Beacon Hills was only an hour away, Stiles had learned that traffic was bad during this time of year because of Crystal Lake City's annual holiday with festivities that lasts a week. According to the stranger sitting next to him driving, it was to celebrate all things Divergent - such as the passing of the laws that protect Divergents, the good things that have happened because of the known existence of Divergents, and even the making of meta-humans. 

He also had said that Crystal Lake City looked for any reason to party, but that it was a nice week for the city overall.

Still, the ride turned out to be longer than Stiles wanted, and while a part of him enjoyed being able to freely talk about his little situation, he also found it a little awkward given that he was wearing the face of this man's best friend.

Stiles sighed as they were almost to the alternative version of his beloved town, and just as he thought the rest of the ride was going to be silent, Landon - Landon Cooper, he had learned - spoke up once again.

"Do you think my Stiles will remember any of this? You think...he's still alive?"

Stiles was quiet.

He didn't know. He didn't know how this worked, why this happened, or if this was really even happening. Maybe he was in a coma and his brain was more creative than he thought.

Or, maybe not.

Maybe he was light years away from his real family and friends. Maybe they had no idea what happened to him but maybe...

_Maybe Kaia knows._

After all, it all comes down to her, doesn't it?

The mysterious girl who happened to know about Scott being a werewolf? Who showed up right before a bank robbery? Plus, she seemed to look more terrified of a strange-looking watch than a gun, which just so happened to say the words ' _jump activated'_ right before he was thrown into an alternate universe.

She was also the girl who is apparently related to the Hales - at least, in this world. Who went missing twice in this world - possibly because she was in another world. A world that wasn't her own, maybe?

It wasn't until the sound of a bug hitting his windshield that he realized he hadn't answered his question.

"I don't know." He sighed and glanced over at the man driving a car that was so unfamiliar to him. Apparently, the Jeep was long gone in this world, and now Other-Stiles - successful Divergent private investigator, author, and self-defense instructor - owned a much nicer, much more expensive black four-door Jeep Wrangler.

Is this what his life would be like if he moved to Crystal Lake City before his mom died? If he never became best friends with Scott? If he never knew the rest of the pack?

"Tell me..." He trailed off a little, "What's this other-what's _your_ Stiles like?" He asked, and he had thought he had enough of hearing about this reflection of him, but if he was being honest he only had the basics. His job, when he moved to Crystal Lake City, how he could afford this freaking car...but nothing about _him._ About why Landon was best friends with him.

"He's amazing." Landon sighed, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel nervously, but smiling at the thought of his best friend. "All he wants to do is help people. And I-I think he...feels guilty about something? It just...always seemed like that was why he wanted to help, for some reason." He trailed off and shook his head, "I don't know," He gave a little shrug and sighed, "He didn't use to be like that, you know. He used to want to...be a cop. Like his dad - well, before he became the director of DCIS."

"What changed?"

"Before the explosion that caused meta-humans to get their powers, Stiles started...developing powers. I mean, it was cool, actually. He tried to help people at first, but he wasn't sure what was happening or how to get a handle of his powers. We had to deal with it...alone."

"Wait, so...do you know why he has powers? And what are his powers? And do you mean powers as in...multiple abilities? And wait, what is he, some kind of freaking super-hero?" Stiles couldn't stop with the questions, and while he knew this was some alternate world, he was also trying to make sense of it, too.

Like, if this was some parallel universe where one choice - say, moving to Crystal Lake City - changed his entire life, weren't some things inevitable? Weren't some things...true in his world, too? In a way?

How come his mom doesn't die in this universe?

How come he has powers in this world?

Landon sighed. "Eventually, he got a handle on his powers. Kind of, I guess." He shook his head a little, "I always helped him when he went out in the middle of the night to help people and stop bad guys or whatever, but then when I found out I was a meta I was...a lot more useful." He gave a small chuckle and a smile, but it disappeared quickly, "I think a year or two after all of that, Stiles found out that his mom did a spell that...buried his abilities, in a way. It was temporary though, and the spell breaks because of some energy imbalance but honestly, we aren't sure what exactly triggered it to break." He paused, the only sound that was heard was the tapping of his fingers, "And yeah, powers." He said, "He sees things before they happen sometimes, he can control fire, and sometimes he just...looks at someone and knows that they are bad news?"

 _Evil Eye,_ Stiles thought. At least, that's what he read once in a bestiary. The ability to look at someone and sense that they have bad intentions. Stiles only remembered it because he had thought about how weird it was that he always seemed to have a strong and accurate gut feeling about people. 

But still - this new information was odd. His powers developed before people were turned into meta-humans. Does that mean things were the same for him, in his world? And did his mom also do the same spell in his world?

What the hell is going on?

He took a sharp inhale and looked out the window.

"What's your power?" He asked, wanting to think of something else.

"I...communicate with technology." Stiles glanced over at him, eyebrow raised, "Basically, I can hack and control technology by just touching and talking to it." He smiled proudly, "It's really helpful when Stiles has to get into a building undetected."

"So, you two are like...partners, huh?"

He scoffed, "Partners?" He seemed shocked, "No, no...more like...more like I'm his side-kick." He said, "And I know what you are thinking. I know that doesn't seem cool or whatever, but...I like it. I like staying behind a computer instead of being out there, side-by-side. I like Stiles being the hero who gets all the attention. I don't...really do attention, you know what I mean?"

"I guess." _Not really._ "Back in my world, I always feel like the side-kick." He paused, "But unfortunately, I don't really have a positive outlook about it. I just feel...useless."

"I'm sure you aren't useless-"

"Maybe not." He frowned, "I mean, I do help with the plans and the research, but when it comes to going out there and fighting the bad guys...all I have is a bat. All I do is run away from the danger. That's all I can do."

There was a long silence.

"But you still go out in the field." He noticed, "Right? I mean, you still go out there despite the fact that all you have...is a bat?"

Stiles was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Then I don't see how you are useless." He said, "I mean, yeah - plans and research helps. Big time, too. But your friend-"

"Scott."

"Scott," He said, "He never tells you to just stay behind? He always lets you come with him?"

"He used to tell me to stay behind." Stiles realized, "But now..." He shifted in his seat, "actually, he always...assumes I'm going to be with him."

Landon smiled.

"Then you aren't useless." He said, not a single strand of doubt in his voice, "If all you did was get in the way...then he would have eventually tried to get you to stay behind. Where it's safe."

_He's right, you know._

Stiles sighed, but choosing not to respond as he just looked out the window. He watched as they started to approach tall gates, a giant brick wall extending to the side far and wide. There was a sign next to the gates with the words, _'Welcome to Beacon Hills.',_ and under it were graffiti that said, _'Watch your back'._

"Beacon Hills is a gated community?"

Landon glanced over at him oddly, before he shrugged and shifted in his seat, "Kind of happened after the quarantine." He said, "I'm not sure how it is in your world, but word of warning...Beacon Hills has the deadliest, scariest, most evil creatures on the planet. Rumor has it some of them can't even leave because they were sentenced to that town by some powerful, spiritual being. Even if they tried to leave, some invisible force prevents them..."

"What, like mountain ash?" He asked, looking at the gates and wondering if it was lined with it. They were only behind three cars, and despite the fact that they just got in line it seemed like it was taking forever. What kind of questions were these guards asking?

"Like what?"

"What?" Now he was confused. "You...you live in a world where everyone knows about the existence of... _Divergents..._ and you don't know what Mountain Ash is?"

"Divergents like their secrets." He sighed, "What's Mountain Ash?"

"Basically magic powder that supernatural beings can't cross."

"I can see why they wouldn't want people to know." Landon mumbled under his breath as he pulled forward. They were now second in line. "All this time, these stories were making people believe that it was some how related to spiritual beings. As if supernaturals were being punished for breaking certain rules, you know? But if it's mountain ash, then..."

"Someone is trapping them in Beacon Hills." 

Landon sucked in a deep breath, "I'll have to talk about this with Stiles when he gets back." There was sudden silence. "If he gets back."

"He will." He said quickly, "I'm sure he will." He gulped, biting his lip as the guards waved the car in front of them through.

Landon sighed, "You sure about this?" He questioned, "Once we go in..."

"What?" His heart dropped, "We might not come out?"

"I'm sure they will let us leave," Stiles sighed with relief, "If we're still alive."

Stiles' mouth dropped open, but just as he was about to say something, Landon was rolling his window down and a guard was asking their names and ID. For a moment, Stiles almost panicked as he realized he wasn't sure if he had it, but then Landon had pulled his ID out of his pocket, and the other-Stiles' ID out of the compartment in between their seats.

The guard walked away and Stiles sighed, but the anxiety was still strong as ever.

"All the firepower necessary?" He questioned, staring nervously at the machine guns that the guards were carrying.

"Most people don't try to enter Beacon Hills," Landon informed, "But the people that do? Aren't always happy with the fact that Beacon Hills is like...some big secret."

Stiles gulped, leaning back in his seat uncomfortably as the guard walked back up to them.

"What is your reason for visiting, sir?"

Landon gulped then cleared his throat, and as nervous as he looked, his voice said the opposite. Completely calm and in control.

"Visiting family."

The guard raised an eyebrow, "You got names?"

 _Why does that matter?_ It seemed almost like Beacon Hills was a communist country now.

"Scott..."

"Scott McCall," Stiles leaned forward and said, "And uh, Derek Hale."

"The Hale's?" Eyebrows raised again, "Sorry, sir, didn't know you were family." He gave a smile despite the fact that he looked like that wasn't part of the dress code, "I'm sure you know this already, but don't wander off the blue path."

_Blue path? And The Hales are all goodie-goodie with the freakin' guards?_

"Yep." Landon said, grabbing some pamphlet that the guard handed him. Stiles - even though in truth he just met the stranger - knew that he had no idea what he was really talking about. Still, the guard gave a wave before the gates started to open and they began to roll through.

They both sighed as the gates finally closed behind them, and Landon rolled his window back up. Stiles suddenly realized that they were never given back their ID's, but he decided to not even ask about it.

"Alright, where am I going?"

"Just...follow the blue path, I guess." He said, noticing a sign that said "BLUE" in big letters. He grabbed the pamphlet and sighed as he started to read it.

"What's it say?"

"Oh, you know, just that if we want to stay as safe as possible to stay on the blue path, although the U.S. Government does not guarantee safety. Oh, and that we risk getting killed if we wander." He gulped, his heart skipping a beat as he scanned the page, sighed, and set the pamphlet aside. "Maybe this was a dumb idea."

"I don't know." Landon said, "If I was stuck in another world, I think the first thing I would do is try to see the people that I love. Even...if they don't know me."

"Which they wont." Stiles frowned, "Because this version of me moved away a long time ago."

"Yeah." Landon trailed off a little as he nervously tapped the steering wheel, "Hey, uh...I'm sorry." He gulped, "I can't imagine what it's like. To be...stuck somewhere that is so...different."

Stiles was quiet. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk about it. He just wish he could go crawl under the covers in his own bed, and maybe when he wakes up he'll be back home. _His_ home.

"Take a left."

"A left?" Landon looked suddenly nervous.

"That's the direction towards Scott's house." 

"That's also off the blue path." Landon said, but he didn't argue. Instead, he turned off the path and drove with a heavy sigh.

They drove for awhile - maybe twenty minutes, at most - but the longer they drove, the more the scene around them seemed to change. Houses seemed messier, roads seemed bloodier, and the roads looked more and more like they were destroyed by a tornado.

"I don't even recognize this place anymore." Stiles whispered as he stared out the window. He sighed as he continued giving directions, and soon they turned into Scott's neighborhood.

After about five minutes, they finally pulled up outside of his house.

They both quickly climbed out, eyes trailed up the two-story house that looked like a scene out of a zombie apocalypse movie. The windows were all broken, some were boarded up but others weren't as if the person had just gave up. The place looked abandoned now, the lights off and graffiti plastered all over the outside of the house.

 _'freak',_ ' _die'_ , and _'get out'_ were plastered all over the exterior of the house.

"I don't think your friend is here."

"Maybe not." Stiles gulped, "But we have to look." _We have to try._

"Ok, but we should-" Landon started, but Stiles already walked past him and was headed straight towards the damaged house. He didn't hesitate as he practically barged inside and looked around the dirty, dusty room riddled with glass, pieces of wood, and bullets.

_What happened here?_

It almost seemed like a good life for him, but the complete opposite for Scott.

"Scott?" He yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. Landon quickly hushed him, but he didn't listen as he yelled again and wondered what he was going to do if he replied.

 _He doesn't know you in this world._

Silence. That's all that could be heard.

Stiles huffed.

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"Stiles-"

"I mean, why am I even here?" He looked down, hand tracing the dusty stair railing. "I don't need to see my best friend who doesn't even remember me. I need to find that stupid cult that might be the key to getting back home." He huffed in frustration, "Landon, I'm sorry. I should have never-" He turned around and suddenly stopped, eyes wide in shock. There was a man dressed in black from head to toe pointing a gun right at Landon's head.

"Shit." Stiles gulped.

 _"Shit is right."_ His subconscious said, sitting on the stairs and watching the scene in front of him casually. Stiles almost rolled his eyes.

"You got five seconds to tell me who you are and what you are doing here," the gunman said, gripping the gun tighter in his gloved hands, "or else I shoot."

Stiles gulped.

Maybe it would have been safer searching for that cult, instead.


End file.
